Escape Plans
Escape Plans is the 3rd episode of Ben 10: MEGA Alien. Summary After Azmuth being reckless while trying to fix the Ultimatrix when the ultimates escaped the Ultimate Forms have returned. This time Ben must deal with the 6 female versions along with Ultimate Wildmutt, Ultimate FuzzBall, Ultimate Hopefull, Ultimate Goop and Ultimate Rath. Plot Ben was alone and about to start fighting a Synthroid drone. Gwen and Kevin had gone off to a movie. As the Synthroid approached him he lifted the MEGATRIX II to his face and spoke into it. 'Guys, it's a Synthroid like grandpa was telling us about last time, get over here ASAP!' he shouted. Ben activated the MEGATRIX II and scrolled through the holograms. 'Looks good' he told himself as he pressed down on the hologram. 'AmpFibian!!' he shouted. AmpFibian shot an electrical blast through the Synthroid. It began shaking violently but eventually cooled down and began heading towards Ben again. 'Tennyson DNA' it announced. 'Great, a vengeful robot!' AmpFibian shouted as he flew up into the air above it. He began charging a powerful electrical blast when the Synthroid jumped high into the air, yanked on AmpFibian's tentacle and slammed him into the ground. 'Ooof!' he shouted as he made a large thud on the hard floor. The ball of electricity began falling through the sky towards the Synthroid. 'Bye bye' AmpFibian said as he became intangible and slowly fell into the ground. Beneath the surface AmpFibian could hear a whole lot of zapping and machinery falling to the ground. After it stopped he put his head above the ground to see what was happenning. 'Ohhh boy...' he said nervously. The Synthroid had evolved itself using AmpFibian's powers. 'Tennyson DNA near' it said again. AmpFibian quickly became Big Chill. Big Chill flew through the giant Synthroid, freezing it. Big Chill floated in the air, admiring his work for a few seconds, but then the Synthroid busted out. 'DAMN IT! Ultimate Big Chill!' Big Chill shouted as he transformed. Ultimate Big Chill's hands became spikes of red ice flames and he laid into the Synthroid. The Synthroid just grabbed Ultimate Big Chill and spun him through the air. Ultimate Big Chill quickly recovered and shot ice flames at the Synthroid. Ultimate Big Chill looked down at his body and noticed he was started to lose his muscle definition and become more curved, more feminine. In the movie theatre Gwen heard a beeping from her Plumber badge. 'Shhh' everyone hissed in the theatre. 'I'm a plumber!' she shouted back at them. 'Kevin, there's a Synthroid drone attacking Ben, quick!' the two got up and ran out of the theatre. Ultimate Big Chill had become very feminine. Her voice had lightened to a high pitched tone, her eyes were red and she no longer had pecks but a larger chest. 'Teach you to attack me!' she shouted at the drone. Ultimate Big Chill continued to bash the drone until it forced itself to self destruct. The explosion affected the MEGATRIX II, causing Ben to be sucked into it once again. Gwen and Kevin arrived to see the MEGATRIX II sitting alone on the floor. 'Not again!' Gwen shouted. Kevin absorbed some electricity and became a lightning bolt. 'Come on' he said to Gwen and he flashed into the MEGATRIX. She recited a spell that teleported the MEGATRIX II to Azmuth's front door and then became her Anodite form and flashed into the MEGATRIX II also. At Azmuth's building the Mechamorph guard took notice of the MEGATRIX and began running up to Azmuth's lab. It would take some time to get all the way up there though. Inside the MEGATRIX II, Ben stood in the exact place he stood when he was first teleported there. 'Great, I'm stuck in here again! I thought Azmuth fixed the damn watch!' Ben complained. Suddenly he heard a rumbling. 'Not a good sign, I remember what happened last time.' He quickly transformed into XLR8 and dashed off in the other direction. 6 female versions of the original Ultimates popped out of the ground along with Ultimate Wildmutt, Ultimate FuzzBall, Ultimate Hopefull, Ultimate Goop and Ultimate Rath. 'Fasttracks! We missed him!' Ultimate Echo Echoess said. 'We will get them' Ultimate Swampfire-ess comforted. 'Oh brother' the male Ultimate Wildmutt said. 'You can say that again' Ultimate FuzzBall complained. They all lifted off into the air. The aliens that couldn't fly were carried by Ultimate Echo Echoess' sonic disks. In another location, XLR8 was stopping to take a break. 'I wonder if they will find me here' he said, hoping they wouldn't. 'Oh we will' Ultimate Echo Echoess said. 'What? How did you get here so quickly, you guys weren't even out of the ground when I left!' XLR8 argued. 'Fastest alien in the MEGATRIX, remember?' Ultimate Echo Echoess explained as she and the others landed. 'So, what do you want with me now?' XLR8 asked. 'We want freedom like you gave our male counterparts!' Ultimate Humongousauress stated. 'And if not?' he asked. 'Death!' Ultimate Cannonboltess said. XLR8 gulped. 'Well you aren't going to be satisfied, I can't get you guys out of here...' XLR8 started, the Ultimates began creeping closer towards him. 'Buuuut, if you let me go I can contact the creator of the MEGATRIX II to release all of you and fix this glitch that makes you guys come to life!' Ben reasoned. 'Well you aren't going to be satisfied now because we can let you live but there is no way out of here...' Ultimate Spidermonkeyess said. XLR8 growled in anger. His visor closed as he dashed around, attacking the aliens. Ultimate Hopefull and FuzzBall were down. 'Ultimate Goop, he is coming for you!' Ultimate Wildmutt shouted as he sensed XLR8 with his heat sensors. Ultimate Goop became a puddle and XLR8 got stuck and fell flat on his face. Ultimate Wildmutt charged at XLR8 from behind, he pounced but XLR8 raised his tail and grabbed Wildmutt's leg, slinging him backwards. Ultimate Humongousauress began shooting missiles at XLR8 but he managed to stand up in the goop. The missiles created an explosion that boosted XLR8 into the air, completely free of any goo. He landed and dashed away. 'Get going!' Ultimate Echo Echoess told the other Ultimates as she rose into the air and dashed off for XLR8. 'I'm going to get away from them this time!' XLR8 shouted excitedly. Then he ran into Ultimate Echo Echoess' metal body. 'That's going to hurt in the morning' he stated. 'You can't escape me!' she shouted. XLR8 got up and ran in a circle, creating a tornado. It started sucking Ultimate Echo Echoess up but she remained calm. Sonic Disks separated from her body and started screeching, killing the tornado. With the time that XLR8 had bought he had dashed off again. 'I swear I hate that kid!' Ultimate Echo Echoess shouted. She began combining her powers of sonic disks, flight and super speed to boucne right over to XLR8. She lay down sonic disks, stood on them and shooted. The sonic disks propelled her through the sky and she used her super speed to catch up to XLR8 instantly. 'Can you give me a break?' XLR8 asked. Suddenly all of the Ultimates popped out from the bushes. They began closing in on XLR8. 'I can't take them all on at once... Atleast not like this...' XLR8 pressed the MEGATRIX II. 'Way Big!' he shouted. (I bet you were all hoping for MEGA XLR8 ;D). Way Big shot a cosmic ray at Ultimate Humongousauress. She was flung backwards. Ultimate Goop and Hopefull became puddles of goo and started climbing up Way Big's legs. 'Get him!' they shouted at the rest of the Ultimates. 'Would you let go!' he shouted. Way Big tried breaking out of them but was tripped onto his back. Ultimate Wildmutt and Ultimate Rath began stabbing and scratching at his face. Ultimate Cannonbolt was bashing into his face. Ultimate FuzzBall, Swampfire and Big Chill began shooting flames at him and Ultimate Echo Echoess was shooting sonic screeches. Gwen and Kevin managed to zap in just in time. 'Oh no, Kevin! Look what they are doing to him!' Gwen shouted. She flew over and grabbed each of them with a mana rope, flinging them backwards. Ultimate Echo Echoess was still in place but Kevin managed to deal with her by electrocuting her. All of the Ultimates were gone, except for Ultimate Humongousauress who hid in the bushes. 'Boy am I glad you guys showed up when you guys did!' Way Big shouted. Kevin and Gwen landed on each of his shoulders and Way Big began running off with super speed, little did he know the Ultimate Humongousauress had tied Ultimate Echo Echoess up to his leg and attached a note to her unconscious body. 'I could defeat the original 6 alone as Way Big but I just can't stop all of these guys!' Way Big complained. 'Well what can we do?' Gwen asked. She was at a loss for what actions could be taken. 'I guess I could try MEGA Way Big or something.' 'What about Alien X?' Kevin asked. 'That treaty with us ended on my 17th birthday, remember?' Ben asked. Suddenly he lifted off into the sky and began flying through the Ultimate forms land. Ultimate Echo Echoess began coming to. 'Hey, what's going on?' she asked. She noticed that she was being dragged by Way Big and that there was a note on her chest. 'A note? "Ultimate Echo Echoess, I have tied you to Ben Tennyson to find where he is. Send sonic disks to bring us all, Love Ultimate Humongousauress"' Ultimate Echo Echoess laughed and shot off hundreds of Sonic Disks to bring them faster. 'So, where are we heading?' Gwen asked Way Big. 'Away, we need to try and find a way out' Ben stated. Suddenly Ultimate FuzzBall, Hopefull, Swampfire, Goop and Big Chill flew out from beneath them. They started trying to push Way Big down to the floor. Beneath them Ultimate Spidermonkey shot webs, trying to pull them down. Ultimate Cannonbolt shot spikes, Ultimate Humongousaur shot missiles and UItimate Rath began sonic screeching. Way Big began laying into the Ultimates on the ground. Ultimate Wildmutt jumped up his leg and started climbing up it as the Ultimates in the air continued attacking him. 'You can't escape, Ben!' they shouted. 'That's it! MEGA Way Big time!' he shouted. Ben pressed the faceplate and four prongs came out. He spun them around and the faceplate became square. Before Way Big started transforming, he smiled. 'I got a better plan' he said. Way Big pressed the faceplate. 'Colourless!' he shouted. 'What's that?' the aliens asked, wondering why Ben changed from a giant, flying, speeding alien to a small colourful monkey alien. 'Prepare to meet your doom, watch what this guy does' Ben said. He held his arms out towards a tree and within seconds it was completely gone. 'I suck up colour until that thing is gone from existence!' The Ultimates began scrambling, trying to attack but keep away at the same time. 'LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING, Ben Tennyson IN THE FORM OF AN ALIEN CALLED Colourless. NO ONE, AND I MEAN NO ONE SUCKS ULTIMATE RATH OUT OF EXISTENCE!' Ultimate Rath shouted. He began charging at Colourless, shooting energy beams but Ben merely absorbed them and shot powerful colour blasts back at Ultimate Rath. Within a minute he was down and whimpering like a dying dog. 'Anyone else?' he asked. All the Ultimate forms knelt down on one knee, surrendering. Colourless floated downwards to the floor and reverted to human. 'Now, if you guys give me a chance I can call the creator of the MEGATRIX and he can get us all out of here and fix the glitch!' Ben shouted. Ultimate Swampfiress looked up at Ultimate Spidermonkeyess. Ultimate Spidermonkey wrapped Ben up in web as Ultimate Swampfiress began burning him. 'BEN!' Gwen and Kevin shouted. She quickly shielded him as Ben transformed into Articguana. She released the shield and Articguana jumped out freezing the aliens but then passed out from the damage he had already taken. Gwen and Kevin were alone. Ultimate Wildmutt charged and knocked Gwen out beside Ben. Ultimate FuzzBall took Kevin down with one punch. When Ben was reawoken he heard the Ultimates chanting some ritual. Ben lifted his head and saw that he, Gwen and Kevin were tied to stretchers and being taken back to the pit he jumped into. 'Uhh, guys' he said. Gwen awoke. 'What's going on?' she asked. Then Kevin awoke. 'They are taking us to the pit I nearly died in last time. I'll try to get us out of it' Ben assured. 'Oi, Ultimates!' Ben shouted. They didn't pay him any attention so he whistled. Ultimate Wildmutt fell to the ground in great pain from the sound. 'Hey, over here, untie us now before I... use my super human powers that can defeat all of you with the blink of an eye' Ben lied. 'Do they actually have powers?' Ultimate Echo Echoess asked. 'Of course not' Ultimate Rath shouted, 'now let's burn them!' 'If we don't have powers how did I get Ultimate Wildmutt down then?' he asked. The Ultimate began thinking but then Ultimate Rath snuck up to the stretchers that had now been placed on the ground and shoved them into the pit. The team began screaming. 'Bye Kevin' Gwen said. 'Bye Ben.' 'We aren't going anywhere!' Ben and Kevin shouted together. Kevin absorbed electricity and phased through his rope. Gwen used her Anodite form to phase through hers and Ben used his voice control. 'MEGATRIX II, Ghostfreak' he shouted. Ben transformed. The three flew up out of the pit and landed on the ground. 'This is it you guys, I am not dealing with you guys anymore, it's MEGA time.' The Ultimates rushed at the three, ready to push them back off the edge of the pit but Ghostfreak shot a powerful energy beam from his chest. Merging that with Gwen's mana blast and Kevin's electricity bolt the Ultimates were blown backwards. Ben became Rath, then pressed the faceplate on his chest. Four prongs came out but he touched it again and it became square, then he spun the prongs onto each side of the square. 'MEGA Rath!' Ben shouted. 'What is that?' the Ultimates asked, looking at Ultimate Rath. 'Like I'd know?' he said to them. MEGA Rath ran at them and began shooting poison from his stingers. They all got stuck except Ultimate Goop and Spidermonkey. They lunged at MEGA Rath. MEGA Rath's head began flaming as he shot a flaming, electrically charged energy blast at Ultimate Goop. He fell to the ground. Ultimate Spidermonkey began wrestling with MEGA Rath. MEGA Rath grabbed Ultimate Spidermonkeyess and held her over the edge of the pit. 'I am sick of fighting you guys' he said. He dropped her but she shot a web onto his face, pulling him into the pit with her. The two began plumetting into the fire. Suddenly there was a flash of green light and everyone was back in Azmuth's lab. Where the Mechamorph guard had placed it. Ben was back in his human form and nobody was dead. 'Ahh, Tennyson family, Levin and... What is this more Ultimate Forms?' Azmuth said, sighing. 'Yeah, you said you fixed the glitch but those guys were still there!' Ben shouted at Azmuth. Suddenly Azmuth looked sad. 'My appologies, Ben Tennyson, I was sure that the coding would work I didn't take a second chance. I entered the wrong code, let me take a look' Azmuth said softly, feeling hurt by Ben's shouting. Ben felt bad as Azmuth began fixing the MEGATRIX II on the floor, then passing it to Ben. 'A simple mistake that I fixed, wrong maths' Azmuth explained. 'I am sorry at going off at you--' Ben tried appologising. 'It is fine, I deserved it for making such a foolish error. Now, come along Ultimates, I will take you to a nice place' Azmuth said. He walked over to the Ultimates and teleported away. 'Hey Ben, where was Ultimate Way Big?' Kevin asked. Gwen, Kevin and Ben all thought about it as Ben walked over to the MEGATRIX II, lying on the floor. 'I don't know, I guess because I have only used him a few times he hasn't had a chance to become sentient...' Ben put on the MEGATRIX II and saw a hologram that he had never seen before. 'New alien DNA activated' it stated. 'Oh yeah!' Ben shouted as he transformed. Later... Inside the MEGATRIX II a blob of DNA that resembled Ultimate Way Big began growing. Major Events *AmpFibian, Big Chill, Ultimate Big Chill, XLR8, Way Big, Articguana, Ghostfreak and MEGA Rath make their first reappearance. *Ben returns to the pit that he almost died in last time. *An unknown alien makes a debut off screen right at the end of the episode. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villains * Sythroid * Sentient Ultimate Humongousaur *Sentient Ultimate Swampfire *Sentient Ultimate Cannonbolt *Sentient Ultimate Echo Echo *Sentient Ultimate Big Chill *Sentient Ultimate Spidermonkey *Sentient Ultimate Wildmutt *Sentient Ultimate FuzzBall *Sentient Ultimate Hopefull *Sentient Ultimate Goop *Sentient Ultimate Rath Aliens Used *AmpFibian (First Reappearance) *Big Chill (First Reappearance) *Ultimate Big Chill (First Reappearance; later overcome by Sentient Ultimate Big Chill and becomes a female) *XLR8 (First Reappearance) *Way Big (First Reappearance) *Colourless (First Reappearance) *Articguana (First Reappearance; brief) *Ghostfreak (First Reappearance) *Rath *MEGA Rath (First Reappearance) *Unknown Alien. Trivia *When Ultimate Echo Echo says "Fasttracks! We missed him!" she says Fasttracks instead of "Rats" implying that Fasttrack is a pest to them. *It is revealed that Ben can no longer use Alien X at will without going into a debate. *Ben nearly becomes MEGA Way Big. Category:ET Category:Episodes